


The Dragons are Snapping

by WanderLustn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Barn Owl, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Sorrow, angel - Freeform, bee hives, snap dragons, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderLustn/pseuds/WanderLustn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski were both unhappy with their lives. Through some stroke of fate or divine intervention they both ended up at the Stilnski family farmhouse in a peaceful rural setting to think about their issues and their options to move forward. When Derek and Stiles met in that safe place something began to build between them that would change the course of their lives forever. </p><p>My sis always said that we all have a guardian angel. They don't appear to us in the form we expect or imagine but they are always here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There Must Be An Angel

The Dragons are Snapping

**One**

Derek walked down the stairs in the farmhouse he had rented and saw a young man standing at the living room window looking outside. The dark haired man was wearing a long sleeved red henley shirt even though the day was warm. Derek moved up slowly behind the slim man wondering how he had gotten into the house. He was sure he had locked all the doors before he had gone to bed. Derek started to speak, but the young man said, “Watch out. The dragons are snapping.” His voice was low and sounded a bit strained.

Derek wasn't sure what the younger man meant. He looked out the window, but there didn't appear to be any dragons snapping or otherwise. All he could see were some bright flowers blooming in a large ceramic pot on the porch

“There must be an angel playing with my heart.” The young man said in a dreamy soft voice that was almost like a caress to Derek's ears.

“Who are you?” Derek asked as the brown haired boy turned slowly toward him.

“I'm Stiles Stilinski.” The young man answered as he gazed at a spot somewhere over Derek's right shoulder. The boy seemed like he was dazed or in some sort of sleep walking state.

Derek found himself looking over his shoulder just to make sure there wasn't a snapping dragon behind him. “What are you doing here?” Derek asked as he took in the younger man's pale face and soulful brown eyes.

“My grandfather owns this house. I always come here when I need a safe place to think. What are you doing here?” Stiles replied as his gaze moved to focus on the older man's face.

Derek noticed that the young man looked more alert now as if he had just woken from a dream and checked back in to reality.

“I'm Derek Hale and I rent this place when I need to get out of the city and collect my thoughts. I wasn't expecting anyone else to be in residence. I always stay here alone.” Derek answered as he let his eyes wander over the good looking young man standing before him.

“Gramps doesn't know that I'm here. I have some personal stuff to deal with and I just showed up out of the blue. I didn't realize you were renting the house. I thought I would be alone here too.” Stiles said as he checked out the handsome older man.

“That's okay. I was just startled when I came downstairs and saw you standing here. This is a big house. I'm sure we can share it for a few days.” Derek said and gave the younger man a welcoming smile.

“I'll probably spend most of my time here up in the attic. My grandpa, dad, and I remodeled part of it a few years ago. It's like an apartment now. I have basically everything I need up there.” Stiles couldn't stop glancing at the green eyed man who seemed to fill all the space around them with his presence.

“Maybe we could hang out together in the evenings. I really wouldn't mind a little company since we're both here.” Derek said as he caught the young man's eye.

“I'd like that. How about we meet up in the man cave each evening around 6:00?” Stiles suggested with a smile.

“Where's the man cave?” Derek asked feeling surprised that he'd never discovered it on his past visits.

“You know that door that leads out of the kitchen? Well that goes down to the basement where the man cave resides. It's usually locked, but I know where the key is.” Stiles said with a bright grin that lit up his pale face.

“That sounds good. I'll see you there tonight at 6:00.” Derek agreed and returned the smile before he walked away and made his way to the library room that he used as an office when he stayed at the farmhouse.

Stiles watched the older man until he was out of sight. His head was fuzzy and his thinking wasn't quite clear. He was a bit out of sorts, but he had felt at ease with Derek. Stiles was actually happy that he wasn't alone in the farmhouse. It was a bit of a relief having someone else with him. He looked forward to getting to know the handsome man better.

~*~

When Derek made his way to the kitchen at six o'clock, he discovered that the door leading to the stairway was open. He walked down the stairs to a hallway that divided the basement into two halves. About ten feet down the hall he found another open doorway on his right. Derek looked inside and saw that Stiles was standing totally still in the middle of the room. He was holding a small four by six inch notebook in one hand and a pen in the other. The younger man seemed to be staring at the flat screen tv that was hanging on the wall across from a sofa. The screen was blank and there was no sound playing. Derek walked up to him and said his name softly.

Stiles jumped a little when he heard his name. He turned and saw the man that he'd met several hours earlier standing beside him. “Have you introduced yourself to the bees?” He asked in a soft low tone as his brown eyes remained focused on the blank tv screen.

“Excuse me?” Derek said feeling baffled by the bizarre question that didn't make any sense to him.

“Why? What did you do?” Stiles asked as he turned fully to face the handsome green eyed man.

“I didn't do anything including introducing myself to the bees.” Derek replied with a tinge of exasperation as he looked at the young man's brown eyes which seemed a little dilated. Derek thought maybe the guy was doing drugs and that was why he didn't make sense sometimes.

“No worries. I'll let them know you're here. Would you rather watch a movie or play a game?” Stiles asked with a happy smile.

“Let's start with a film.” Derek said and the younger man walked over to the back wall of the room which held several shelves filled with dvd movies. Derek followed behind and looked at the notebook clutched in the brown eyed boy's left hand. “May I see your notebook, Stiles?”

Stiles looked down at his hand and seemed surprised to see that he was holding the small pad of paper. Without a word, he handed the notebook and the pen over to the older man. Then, Stiles turned back to the films and began searching through them.

Derek flipped the notebook open to the first page and saw an entry.

_I was looking back to see if you were looking back to see if I was looking back to see if you were looking back at me._

Derek read it through a couple of times and his brow creased with a frown. He wondered just what was going on in the younger man's head. Did those lines express paranoia, anxiety or longing? He flipped to the next page and read what was written there.

_Do you ever have that feeling that you don't know whether you are awake or still dreaming?_

Derek looked over at the brown eyed boy who was reading the back of a movie case. He wanted to ask Stiles why he had written those things, but he wasn't sure if he should risk agitating him. He flipped another page and read.

_If you can't wake up, how do you know if the world is real or you're just dreaming?_

Derek wondered if the boy had some sort of sleeping disorder or maybe a chemical embalance like low levels of serotonin. Derek flipped to the last page with writing on it and read three lines.

_You were the rock I broke myself against._

_We all have a heartache that we must endure._

_Someday this pain will be useful to me._

Derek read through the lines again and felt his heart softening toward the young man. He thought that Stiles must have been through something heartbreaking and was trying to recover. He felt a surge of protectiveness towards the brown eyed man that surprised him. Derek had been hurt badly in the past too. He didn't usually open himself up to strangers, but he felt something for Stiles. Maybe it was the fact that they were both the walking wounded who had been damaged by life, but were still trying to live it. He wanted to help Stiles to ease his sadness and heal from his heartache and pain.

“I found it! This is the one!” Stiles said excitedly as he turned to Derek with the movie he had chosen.

Derek looked at the title, _Tombs of the Blind Dead_ , then glanced back up at the younger man who was smiling and his brown eyes were shiny and bright. Stiles was wide awake now. “I definitely have never seen it.” Derek commented, but his mind was still on the entries he had read in the notebook.

“You are in for a treat my friend. This little movie gem was written and directed by the Spanish horror maestro Amando de Ossorio. He was one of the greatest European horror film directors working in the 1970s. I'm gonna make some popcorn while you prepare to have your mind blown by undead Templar Knights and reanimated hell horses.” Stiles said the words all in an excited rush as he headed over to the microwave and started nuking the popcorn he had placed there before the older man had arrived in the man cave.

While the movie was playing, Derek found himself watching Stiles more than he was watching the movie. The younger man reacted to some of the savage scenes with gasps and exclamations. At some points, he even covered his eyes to block out the violent, gory images in the film. Stiles was fully entranced by the horror unfolding on screen and totally immersed himself in it for the duration of the movie.

When the credits rolled, the younger man turned to Derek and began talking excitedly about the legend of the Templar Knights and how there were some decent sequels to the film. Derek listened, nodded and agreed as he let the younger man ramble on and on. He liked seeing the brown eyed boy so engaged in the moment and not lost in his inner world. When Stiles finally wound down, he suggested that they play _The Evil Within_. Derek wanted to keep the younger man interacting with him so he joined him. They played for a couple of hours, then decided it was time to sleep.

Derek followed Stiles up the stairs. When they reached the long hallway that led to the bedrooms and the attic, Stiles stopped and turned to him. “Would you like to see Olaf?” He asked in a low conspiratorial tone.

“Who's Olaf?” Derek asked wondering if there was someone else in the house with them.

“I'll show you.” Stiles said as he turned and took off down the hallway to the door that led to the stairs going up to the attic.

Derek followed Stiles as his mind raced trying to figure out who Olaf was. He hoped it wasn't going to turn out to be a creepy ventriloquist doll. He had seen a freaky movie with Anthony Hopkins and a psycho ventriloquist dummy years ago that had spooked him.

Derek walked into Stiles attic room and saw that it was set up like a small apartment. There was a galley style kitchenette, a half bath, a twin size bed, an entertainment area with a sofa, coffee table, small flat screen tv, and in the corner a desk with a laptop on it and a bookshelf built into the wall behind it. Stiles was right. He had everything he needed here. Derek was impressed by the hardwood floors and professional grade construction of the living space. Stiles, his dad, and grandfather had done an amazing job converting the attic into a self sufficient apartment.

“Look at the portal window. There's Olaf.” Stiles said as he pointed to a window that was above the sink in the compact kitchen.

Derek focused on the round window and saw a barn owl perched in it on the outside. The owl's white face seemed to be framed by darker tan feathers and appeared to be looking in at them with a benevolent expression. “Olaf is a barn owl.” He declared and smiled in relief that there was no creepy ventriloquist doll here.

“Yeah. He's been living on the property for about five years. Barn owls have a lifespan of about fifteen years so he'll be with us for awhile.” Stiles said as he smiled happily.

Derek felt silly as he raised his hand, waved at the barn owl and said hello. The owl nodded to him and Derek felt absurdly pleased that he had been acknowledged by the feathered visitor.

“Olaf likes you, Derek. I like you too.” Stiles said as a bright smile lit up his pale face.

“I like you too, Stiles. I'm glad you're here.” Derek declared as he returned the smile. There was something very endearing about Stiles and his barn owl. Derek was looking forward to finding out more about the brown eyed boy.

 


	2. Welcome To My Nightmare

  **Two**

Derek woke up with a start a little after two in the morning. He had heard something that had disrupted his sleep. Now he heard it again as he looked around the bedroom trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness. There was a cry in the night like someone was in distress, then the loud hooting of an owl. Derek didn't hesitate. He threw back the covers, jumped out of bed, and headed up to the attic. Derek heard another distressed cry and a louder hooting as he flung open the door to Stiles' room. The younger man was thrashing around in his bed obviously in the throes of a nightmare. Derek sat down on the side of the bed, gently grasped the brown eyed boy's shoulders, and said in a reassuring tone. “Stiles, you're having a bad dream. You need to wake up. It's okay Stiles. It's just a nightmare. You have to wake up and shake it off.”

As Derek was talking, he noticed that Stiles' sleep shirt had rucked up baring his midriff. There were bruises some livid and some fading across the pale skin of his abdomen. He looked at the younger man's forearms and saw evidence of past and present bruising there as well. He tried to think of a rational explanation for the extensive bruising, but nothing came to mind. A fresh surge of protective feelings washed through Derek as he stared at the bruises marring Stiles' pale skin. The idea that someone had deliberately harmed the young man made Derek's stomach twist into a knot and his anger flare. He hated the thought that this gentle young man had been abused.

Stiles pulled himself out of the horrible dream slowly and with great effort. He hated it when he dreamed about Chad Everton. He had to live the nightmare of his life with the abusive man. Why couldn't his dreams be happy and carefree? When he woke up, he saw that Derek was sitting on the bed beside him. He was relieved to see the older man that he already thought of as a friend at his bedside. He felt calmer with Derek there comforting him.

Derek saw the the younger man's brown eyes open and focus on him. “Hey, Stiles. Are you okay?” He asked in a gentle, concerned tone.

“I feel like I just tumbled down the rabbit hole with Alice. Did I call out in my sleep?” Stiles asked as he looked around the room orienting himself and disengaging from the awful dream. He saw that Olaf was perched in the window looking in on him. He nodded to the observant barn owl and received a nod in return.

“Yeah. I heard you and Olaf too. I dashed right up here to see what was wrong.” Derek said as he released his hold on the younger man's shoulders. “Have you been in an accident, Stiles?”

“Why do you ask?” Stiles said looking confused as his wandering gaze settled on the green eyed man.

“You have a lot of bruises. I was just concerned. Are you sure that you're okay?” Derek asked as he watched Stiles look down and rearrange his sleep shirt to cover his bruised abdomen.

“I'm fine, Derek, really. There's nothing for you to be concerned about. Thanks for waking me and saving me from that horrible dream. I'm alright now.” Stiles said, but his eyes never met Derek's and his fingers dug into the bed sheets betraying his lingering anxiety.

“Stiles, if you ever want to talk about it. You know where to find me. I hope you don't have another nightmare.” Derek said kindly as he got up and left the room.

“Me too.” Stiles said in a voice barely above a whisper. He just wanted a few hours of blissful, dreamless sleep. Stiles hoped with all his heart that he would get it.

~*~

The next morning, when he got downstairs, Derek found Stiles standing in the kitchen looking out the window. “Good morning, Stiles. How are you feeling?” Derek said as he passed by on his way to the coffee maker.

“It's the place where you lose yourself and find yourself.” Stiles said in a dreamy voice that was rough with sleep.

“Stiles, I'm not sure what you're talking about. What place?” Derek asked as he put the coffee on.

“The place where I saw you laughing in the purple rain.” Stiles said softly.

“It's not raining, Stiles. The sun is shining and the sky is blue. I don't think you got enough sleep last night. You're gonna need some coffee to pull you through.” Derek said as he pushed the brew button on the coffee machine.

“See that fence row?” Stiles asked as he pointed out the window.

“Yeah. I think it's made up of Osage-orange trees.” Derek said as he moved to the brown eyed boy's side and looked out the window.

“They are also known as Bodark trees which means bow wood. My grandpa planted them as a living fence cause they are an impenetrable barrier to livestock, and they won't cause the harm to animals that barb wire does. The Osage-orange tree wood is hard, heavy, dense and durable. You can make fence posts, furniture and most famously archery bows from it. Professional archers find it to be the best wood for bows. The trees also produce fruit called hedge apples that fall off in October. You shouldn't touch them or try to eat them cause the milky juice they produce will irritate your skin. My grandma always warned me away from them when I was a kid.” Stiles recited the facts as if he was reading from a cue card and Derek wasn't sure how to react to his words.

“Do you have a bow made out of Bodark?” He asked to break the silence that was building between them.

“No, but someday I'd like to.” Stiles said as he turned away from the window and faced the older man.

“I'd like to learn how to shoot a bow. Maybe we could take a class together.” Derek said as he poured a mug of coffe. “Would you like some coffee now?”

“Yeah. It was a bit of a rough night. I don't feel fully awake just yet. Caffeinate me.” Stiles said as Derek got down another mug and filled it for him.

“I guess you've spent a lot of time here.” Derek said as they sat down at the kitchen table with their mugs.

“My mom and I would spend a month here every summer when I was little. My dad would visit as often as possible. He was the sheriff of our town so he was busy most of the time and always on call. This is where we spent her last six months. After mom got sick, she wanted to come here. This was her safe place. It's my safe place too.” Stiles said, then took a sip of his coffee.

“I'm sorry about your mom, Stiles. My mom is gone too and I miss her every day.” Derek said as he looked at the slim young man sitting across from him. Stiles dark brown eyes were deep wells of sadness and Derek felt the urge to hug him.

“I don't think you ever stop missing your mom. I feel close to her when I come here. Her presence filled this house when I was a kid. When I'm here, she is all around me.” Stiles said as he looked up and smiled at the green eyed man.

“Do you look like her?” Derek asked as he met the younger man's gaze.

“I have her pale skin and brown eyes. Dad says I was always her boy.”

“I have my mom's smile and her black hair. I was always her boy too.” Derek said as he shared a smile with the brown eyed boy.

“I'm ready to talk to you about the bruises.” Stiles said and his smile withered and died.

Derek leaned forward and prepared himself for whatever the younger man was going to reveal to him.

“I met Chad my freshman year in college. He was a first year professor for English Literature. He was only twenty six years old and very handsome. I went to his office one day to ask about a paper and we started talking. From there we started dating on the sly. It was exciting doing something that was forbidden. We had to find secret places to meet and it was a rush for me cause I'd never broken rules like that before in my life. When the class was over, Chad asked me to move in with him. I thought I was in love with him so I did it with no hesitation. As soon as I was in his house, everything changed. He started controlling me and separating me from everyone I cared about. Within a few months, he had driven a wedge between me and all my old friends. The abuse built gradually over time until it has gotten to this point.” Stiles raised his shirt so Derek could see the riotous hues of the bruises that marred his pale skin. “He even had me convinced that it was all my fault. That I was making him hurt me. I was so screwed up and by that time, I was afraid of Chad. He was unstable and I felt he would kill me if I tried to leave him. I'm here trying to figure out a way to escape. He's out of town at a conference, but he'll be back soon enough.” Stiles was looking down at the table top as he went silent.

“Your dad is a cop right? Can't he help you get away from this dangerous man?” Derek asked as he felt a dark surge of hate towards the man who had harmed Stiles.

“Chad said he would hire someone to kill my dad, if I told him what was happening to me and asked for help. I believe he would do that. Chad has family money so he can afford it. I feel trapped and it's all my fault. I should have realized what kind of man he was sooner. I never should have moved in with him. I brought this all down on myself.” Stiles said and his voice was choked with emotion.

“Stiles you trusted someone you loved. He broke that trust and hurt you. That is not your fault. You mustn't blame yourself.” Derek said as he took Stiles hand and squeezed it gently. “I have resources that I can call on. I'll contact them and see if I can help you get out of this situation. He can't be allowed to hurt you anymore.”

“Derek, Chad is dangerous. I don't want to get you involved in this. I don't want you to get hurt.” Stiles said as he looked into the older man's green eyes.

“I'm not going to get hurt, Stiles. I'm going to have Chad investigated. I'm sure that my people will find something we can use as leverage against him. We can use that knowledge to get him out of your life and free you from his control.” Derek stated.

“Do you really think that will work?” Stiles asked as he stared into the older man's eyes. He wanted to believe that there was a way out for him. He had to get away from Chad before he did something desperate like harming himself.

“Yes. I do.” Derek said firmly.

“Alight then. Do it. I hope you'll find something very soon.” Stiles said and his eyes were bright with hope for the future.

 

 


	3. Reveal Your True Nature

  
**Three**

The next morning Derek found Stiles standing in the sun room at the back of the farm house. “Good morning, Stiles.”

“The cat was cool and he never said a mumbling word.” Stiles said in a sing song voice as he stared out at the creek that ran along the back of the property.

“What did the cat say?” Derek asked no longer phased by the odd words that Stiles spouted randomly throughout the day.

“Cats know all and say nothing.” Stiles said as he turned to face the older man. “Good morning, Derek. Is the coffee brewing?”

“Yeah. It will be ready by the time we get in the kitchen.” Derek said as he turned and walked back down the hallway.

Stiles followed close behind him. Derek got them both steaming mugs of coffee and they settled at the kitchen table.

“Why do you come out here, Derek?” Stiles asked, then took his first sip of the day.

Derek set his coffee mug on the table and met the younger man's wide brown eyes. “My life centers around my work. Sometimes I just have to distance myself from it and enjoy some down time. I found this place five years ago. I was just driving around trying to clear my head and ended up passing by. I saw the for rent sign and called the number. Your grandfather was very gracious and I liked him immediately. He came out here, showed me around, and I rented the house for a week. Since then, I've been back many times. I feel more at home here than I ever have in my condo in Beacon Hills. I'm surprised you and I haven't crossed paths here before.”

“In the past, I've always called to make sure no one was renting the house before I come here. This time I just ran here and didn't tell anyone. I needed to feel secure and in control of my life for awhile. I needed to be surrounded by my memories and figure out what I'm going to do. Right now this is the only place where I can still feel safe. I'll have to go back to the city soon. I wish I could just stay here forever.” Stiles said as he looked down into his coffee mug.

“Sometimes I wish that too. I'm always happier here than anywhere else in the world. There's something about this place. It's soothing and safe and accepting. I feel like I can be who I really am here. I don't have to hide or pretend.” Derek said as he looked around the cozy kitchen.

“What are you hiding, Derek? Why do you have to pretend?” Stiles asked as he looked at the green eye man curiously.

“No one in my family, my friends or at my company knows that I'm gay. I present myself as a straight man in my life. I don't like having to pretend to be something I'm not.” Derek said as he met Stiles' intense gaze.

“Then don't. Stop pretending. Let everyone see who you really are.” Stiles said.

“If I do that, my family could reject me and my company could lose clients. There's a certain image that goes with a business that provides security services. My clients have an image of me as a kind of rogue alpha male. I'm sure that would change if I revealed my true self. I know some of my long term clients would jump ship if they knew the truth.” Derek explained.

“If they leave just because they find out your sexual preference isn't hetero, then you don't need them. I'm sure you would keep a lot of clients and gain even more once you have revealed your true self. You shouldn't have to live a lie to be a success in your security business.” Stiles stated with conviction.

“I am really tired of acting like someone I'm not. I want to have a personal life. I want to be able to go to the clubs and not freak out the whole time that someone might recognize me and blow my cover at work. I want to share my life with someone and I can't ask that person to be a secret from my family, friends and work. I think it's time that I revealed my true nature. Whatever the fallout is, I'll deal with it. It's time to live my life for me and not my family and company.”

“I'm really surprised a guy like you doesn't have a boyfriend. I would have thought someone would have snapped you up long ago.” Stiles said.

“I had a bad experience with a lover in the past. It's sort of a once bitten, twice shy situation. I fell hard for a guy a few years ago. I was ready to come out for him cause I wanted us to live together, adopt kids, go on family vacations, the works. I found out he was just with me until he found someone with more money who didn't mind spending it all on him. We were together for seven months and he cleared out my checking and savings account while maxing out a platinum card. Since then, I haven't let anyone into my heart. I think I'm ready to try again now. I'm over him.” Derek said.

“Seems we've both been unlucky in love. I'm looking forward to the day when I'll be able to move on. I still believe in love. I know the right guy is out there.” Stiles said a bit wistfully.

They finished their coffee in a companionable silence before they went their separate ways. Derek went to his office to finish looking over a proposal to a local sports arena for a new security system. Stiles went up to his room in the attic and pulled out a scrapbook.

Olaf settled into the portal window and watched as Stiles took the scrapbook over to the sofa and sat down. The brown eyed man began to flip slowly through the pages. Olaf had seen the boy do this many times before.

Stiles was always overwhelmed with how raw his feelings were over his mother's death. As he flipped through the pages of the scrapbook, everything returned to him. He remembered her eyes that always saw into him and knew the truth of him. Stiles had never been able to lie to his mother. She knew when he was happy and she knew when he was sad. His mom had a way of helping him to understand what he felt even when he wasn't certain what he was feeling. Stiles thought he would never find anyone else who could know him like she had.

He had been blessed to have a mom who had loved him so deeply. He just wished she was still here so he could talk to her. He was scared and depressed and uncertain about the future. She would have guided him down the right path. She would have helped him to find his way back home. Tears filled his eyes and made the photos blur out of focus. Stiles closed his eyes and let the tears fall. He had been holding them back for a long while but here, in this safe place, he opened the floodgates and let them go.

Olaf watched for a few moments from his perch in the window, then he flew.

Derek heard a loud hooting like when Stiles had been having his nightmare. He turned away from his laptop and pushed back from the desk. The hooting continued and Derek got up to investigate what was happening. He saw that Olaf was in the front window that faced the stairs. The barn owl stopped hooting when he spotted Derek. The black haired man looked at the owl and asked, “Does Stiles need help?” Olaf nodded once and looked at the stairs. “Thanks.” Derek said and he didn't feel silly at all for talking to the owl this time.

Derek took the stairs two at a time until he got to the attic door. He could hear a high pitched keening coming from behind the doorway. He swung the door open and walked through to see that Stiles was sitting on the sofa. The brown eyed boy had his knees drawn up with his arms wrapped around them. The younger man was rocking back and forth and weeping. Derek rushed over to him, sat by his side, and put his arm around him. “Stiles, hey, what happened? Stiles, it's me, Derek. Are you okay?”

Olaf perched in the portal window and looked in on the scene. He hooted softly and Stiles looked up at him with red rimmed eyes and pale, tear stained cheeks. Then he turned to Derek and looked into the older man's concerned green eyes.

“I'm sorry. I just got overwhelmed. I was looking at pictures of Mom and I had all these feelings that were bottled up inside me. I couldn't hold them all back anymore. I needed to just let it all out. I know that I'm going to have to leave here soon. I'll have to go back to Chad and he'll hurt me like he always does. I just want to stay here where I feel safe. I just want my life with him to be over.” Stiles said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

“We will find a way to get you away from him, Stiles. I promise you that. I know people who will look into his past and find something we can use against him. One way or another, you will be free.” Derek said.

Stiles looked up into the older man's eyes and realized that Derek meant what he said. He would help him to put Chad in the past so he could have a life again. Stiles dropped his legs off the cushion and hugged Derek tight. “Thank you.” He said as he held on to the older man.

Derek put his arms around the younger man and held him. “You're welcome.” He said softly. He looked up at Olaf and the barn owl nodded to him. Derek smiled and returned the nod. This place and Stiles felt like home to him now. Derek just wanted to hold on to the brown eyed boy and never let go.

 


	4. The Journey Home

  **Four**

When Stiles opened his eyes, he saw his dad sitting by his bed. “Dad? Where's Derek?” Stiles looked around the room and felt his heart constrict in his chest. He was in a hospital room! “What happened? Why am I here?”

“Stiles, there was an accident.....” Sheriff Stilinski started to speak, but was cut off.

“Is Derek okay?” Stiles asked sounding frantic with worry.

Sheriff Stilinski looked puzzled and asked. “You know the other guy that was in the accident? You know Derek Hale?”

“Yes. He was renting the farmhouse from Gramps. I was just there with him. Is he okay?” Stiles said.

Sheriff Stilinski looked uncomfortable as he answered. “He's in a coma, but he's expected to recover. You were in a coma too. Do you remember anything about the accident?”

“No. The last thing I remember was staying at the farmhouse and Derek was there.” Stiles replied feeling confused and uneasy.

“Stiles, Chad was driving the car you were in. He ran into Derek Hale's Camaro. Chad wasn't wearing his seatbelt when the accident occurred. He didn't survive the collision. I'm sorry son.” Sheriff Stilinski said in low even tone.

“Chad died?” Stiles said disbelieving what he had heard.

“Yes. He was thrown from the car and died at the scene.”

There was a long pause before Stiles spoke again. “Can I see Derek?” He asked in a plaintive tone.

“I'll ask the nurse and see what we can do.” Sheriff Stilinski said and smiled at his son. He just wanted Stiles to be okay and he would do whatever he could to help him recover.

While Sites' dad was talking with the nurse his doctor arrived for rounds. After a thorough examination of Stiles' condition, he was given permission to vist Derek for five minutes. The older man had woken up a few minutes after Stiles and had asked the nurse about contacting him. An orderly came to the room a few minutes later and helped Stiles into a wheelchair to go across the hall to Derek's room. When the brown eyed boy saw the green eyed man his heart swelled with happiness. Derek was here and he was alive.

“Stiles! You're really here! I'm so glad to see you buddy!” Derek exclaimed as the younger man was wheeled into the room by his father.

“Dad will you give us some privacy to talk?” Stiles asked and his father nodded to Derek and left the room.

“Do you remember the accident?” Derek asked when they were alone.

“No. I thought I was at the farmhouse with you, then I woke up here. Derek, Dad told me that Chad is dead. He was driving the car and he wasn't wearing a seat belt. He's gone. I'm free now. I have my life back.” Stiles said and tears filled his eyes.

“The last thing I remember was being in your attic room and seeing the scrapbook of your Mom's photos. Then I woke up in this room and had no memory of how I got here. I asked about you first thing and found out about the wreck. I'm not sure what to think about all of this.”

Both men heard a loud hooting noise and their eyes locked onto the window by Derek's bed. There, framed by the large pane of glass, was Olaf the barn owl. “Olaf!” both men exclaimed in disbelief. Olaf hooted, winked at them, then flew away.

“Derek, when I was little my Mom said I had a guardian angel named Olaf who watched over me. I never believed in all that, but Olaf was with us at the farmhouse. Maybe he isn't really an owl at all. Maybe he's actually an angel.” Stiles said in an awed voice as he looked at Derek with wide brown eyes.

“Olaf the angel. I like that. I'm glad you're here, Stiles.” Derek said and reached for the younger man's hand.

“I think by your side is where I'm meant to be.” Stiles said as he clasped the geen eyed man's hand in his and gave it a fond squeeze.

~*~

Derek and Stiles were both deemed well enough to leave the hospital three days later. They each had a lot in their lives to catch up on as they healed. Stiles moved back into his father's house and dealt with the memory of Chad. It became easier to let go as the last of his bruises healed and left him unmarked by the past, at least on the outside. Derek revealed his true self to his family and friends once he had returned home. Several of them told him that they had known all along. He was surprised but happy that they accepted him and loved him.

Derek returned to his company, caught up with work and came out to his staff at an employee meeting. He was surprised at the overwhelming support and positive words he received. Derek did lose a few old clients, but he also gained several new ones and felt pleased with his decision to live his life as his true self. No matter what was going on in their daily lives Derek and Stiles shared Skype calls with each other every night. They still hadn't figured out the mystery of the farmhouse since by all accounts from family, friends and co-workers they hadn't ever been there together. They had never met before the wreck that had changed the course of their lives.

~*~

It was the two month anniversary of Stiles and Derek being released from the hospital. They were on their usually scheduled Skype call when Derek told Stiles he wanted them to go to the farmhouse together that weekend. Stiles was eager to see Derek and agreed happily to the trip out to the country home.

Stiles was anxious on Friday as he counted down the hours until Derek arrived on his doorstep to take him to the farmhouse. When the doorbell rang, he jumped off the sofa and ran to open it. “Derek!” Stiles said with excitement evident in his voice as he hugged the older man tight against him.

Derek held Stiles close for a few minutes enjoying their reunion and anticipating the weekend ahead. “Hey, Stiles. It's great to see you.” Derek said sincerely as he embraced the younger man.

Stiles forced himself to break the hug so they could be on their way. He was anxious to get to the farmhouse and begin their weekend together. When he pulled away, he smiled at Derek and reached for the carry on bag that was sitting by the front door. “I'm ready to go if you are.”

“I've been ready all day. Let's hit the road.” Derek said and they headed out to his new Tesla that had replaced the Camaro that was totaled in the wreck.

“Awesome car!” Stiles said as he admired the sporty red Tesla.

“Thanks. Maybe you can take it our for a spin this weekend.” Derek suggested as they got in.

“I'd love that!” Stiles said as he settled in for the ride.

They kept the conversation light on the trip out of town. Derek and Stiles both seemed to want to save their in depth conversations for after their arrival at the farmhouse. As they pulled up into the long drive, they both stared at the country home intensely remembering the time they had shared there. As soon as Derek stopped the car, Stiles jumped out and grabbed his bag from the back. He walked up to the steps leading to the wrap around porch and paused as he waited for Derek to join him.

“I realized recently that we never went outside the whole time we were here together. We didn't walk in the garden, go down by the stream, check out the bee hives, the bodark trees or the barn. We spent the entire time inside the house. Doesn't that seem odd to you?” Stiles asked as Derek walked up beside him.

“Yeah. I thought about that too. I still don't know exactly what we experienced. Was it a shared hallucination or a vivid dream? I just don't know.” Derek said as he went up the steps and unlocked the front door.

“Maybe it's because we both had a near death experience in the accident and that somehow made us end up here together. It's a mystery that I'm not sure we'll ever solve. I'm just glad that some force in the universe brought us together.”

They dropped their luggage at the foot of the stairs and looked around the first floor of the farmhouse. “Let's go out and tell the bees that we're here.” Stiles said as he walked through the hallway and out onto the back porch.

Derek followed Stiles out into the back garden and down to the southwest corner. There were two bee hives there surrounded by wildflowers. Stiles walked right up to them through a swarm of honey bees. They buzzed around him but none tried to sting him as he invaded their space.

“Hey guys. I just wanted to let you know that my friend Derek and I will be here for the weekend. I know you've seen him around here before. Don't worry. He won't bother you. Take care of the Queen and we'll be back to say goodbye in a couple of days.” When Stiles finished, he turned to Derek and grinned.

Derek couldn't help but grin back as Stiles walked back to his side and they headed down to the creek that meandered along the back edge of the property. Stiles kneeled down and picked up a few smooth, flat stones off the bank. As he stood up, he turned to Derek. “Do you like to skip stones?”

“I haven't done that in a long time. I'm afraid I'm out of practice.” Derek said as he listened to the soothing sound of the water.

“Here let's give it a try.” Stiles said and handed over a couple of the stones.

“Alright.” Derek said as he watched Stiles flick the first flat rock. It skipped twice before falling under the surface and out of sight.

They both threw several stones and were able to improve their skill. Stiles ended up getting a total of five skips to Derek's four. They walked back up to the house, got out the bar-b-cue sandwiches they had brought for dinner, and went out on the back porch to enjoy the sunset. After they had eaten, they stood together on the porch watching the last streaks of magenta fading from the night sky.

Stiles turned toward the older man and said, “Derek, I went to Chad's grave and I said all the things I had held back while I was living with him. I got it all out of my system so I could put him in the past. I'm starting a whole new chapter in the book of my life now. I'm free to live my life as I please.” Stiles said and the words all came out in a rush that betrayed his anxiety and excitement.

“I came out to my family, friends and my work. I've started a new chapter in my life too. I'm not thinking about the past anymore. I'm thinking about the future.” Derek said as he stared meaningfully into Stiles' deep brown eyes.

Unknown to them, Olaf had flown silently to perch a few feet away from them on the porch railing. He was watching their exchange with his large, intense eyes.

Stiles breath caught as he looked into Derek's warm green eyes. He couldn't hold back his feelings any longer. He had to say the words that filled his heart with joy. “I love you, Derek. I have since we first met. I don't care if it was a dream. I know what I feel and I don't want to wait any longer. I want us to live here together, Derek. I want this to be our happy place.” Stiles said in a rush as he stared into the older man's bright green eyes.

“I've been hoping that you would be ready to let go of the past and start a new life with me. I love you too, Stiles. I want to live here with you in our happy place. I want us to be together always.” Derek said as he wrapped his arms around the younger man and pulled him in close for a deep, loving kiss. The both felt a hot electric current jolt through them and their lips touched that first time. They pressed their bodies closer together and melted into one shadow framed by the pale blue light of the moon. Their hearts beat together in perfect rhythm as they became one.

On the railing, Olaf nodded his approval at their union, then turned and silently flew away.

There are angels among us just as Stiles mother had told him long ago. They just don't take the form we expect or imagine when they appear to us.

 

 


End file.
